silence_of_the_abyssfandomcom-20200213-history
The Murton Empire
The Murton Empire is a nation that came from the Vaoric Continent, located at the East. It was first formed when the Murton Dynasty took power after the Ikaran Heir is unwilling to rule after numerous skirmishes conducted by nearby hostile tribes and City-States, where the Kingdom of Pendleton began it's transformation into an Empire, going around conquering tribes and neighboring City-States. The Murton Empire is commonly referred to as the Pendletonian Empire by both it's inhabitants (including the rulers), and other countries. The Murtons are very industrious and value Hardwork, the Highly Skilled, Discipline, and Intelligence. They despise Socialism, Lust (As they treat their partners like toys instead of their equals) and any idealogies where anyone unworthy are given more power than those who are actually worthy, they despise Arrogance as they believe that it leads to Mental Breakdowns and Idiocy. The Murtons are well known for their large Navy as they always traverse around the Continent, often guarding their Convoy Ships from pirates, and that of the invaders. Fanatical Xenophilia is often hated because it leads to deviant behavior and disgusting half-human hybrids. The Murtons are trustful to any nations that did not backstab their allies for a living, and will usually distrust foreign nations until they are proven worthy of trust. History (W.I.P) The Era before the rise of the Murtons Dynasty (51-589) Before the Creation of the Murton Empire, there was a City-State known as the Kingdom of Pendleton, which is formed when two of the major tribes (One of them is full of Brunettes, while the other is full of Bluehaired Albinos) began to unite into a City-State, following the Cradle of Civilization coming from Vaoric. The Pendletonians began to trade with nearby City-States such as Shadaton, Wardstead, and Annoham. The Pendletonians are ruled by the Ikaran Dynasty, well known for the Golden Era of the Pendletonian Dynasty. Eventually, as the city expands two of the nomadic tribes (Consisted of Blondes, and Redhaired folks with golden eyes) began to settle into the City of Pendleton, with the blonde ones experienced in melee combat with the redhaired ones experienced in ranged combat. By the time the year 500 is reached, the Dark Era occurs when the Barbarians and hostile nations began to attack the City States either to pillage, enslave it's inhabitants, or conquer the states. Pendleton is hit hard, as they had to get the brunt of having to deal with constant raids Until the year 589 when the last ruler of Pendleton is slain in a major invasion conducted by raiders. Pendleton is now on Turmoil with the Ikaran heir unable to take power due to lack of knowledge. Rise of the Murton Empire The soon-to-be leader of the Murton Empire, known as Finn, who is only a General at the time noticed the turmoil occuring in the Kingdom, realizing that the demoralization can result in downfall, he began to rally the troops to his cause and began fending off raiders, often by motivation. He also began coming up with strategies. (W.I.P.) Military, Guns, and Equipments Here are the list of equipments that the Murtons had created for the military Firearms * M501 Storm Carbine: It's the iconic bolt action rifle that resembles the Fusil Mexico. Reliable in case your M508 Field Carbine jammed in battle. * M421 Light Machinegun: A Light Machinegun that is used by each members of a Squad. Useful for mowing down waves of enemies. This rifle resembles the Mendoza RM-2. * M508 Field Carbine: The first weapon in the Murton Empire to have Selective Fire between Automatic and Burst Fire, the Field Carbine is a great weapon to wield by infantry, but it requires a weekly maintainence to reduce chances of Jamming. This weapon design is a Mixture of a Mondragón rifle and a M5A2 Folsom Carbine. * S209 Shotgun: Just a mundame shotgun... Nothing special * F2001 Revolver: A good'ole Six Shooter! * F2012 Pistol: The first pistol to fire in bursts, useful for combat. This pistol resembles the Trejo pistol. Melee Weapons and Explosives * The Imperial Saber: An ancient weapon wielded by the Pendletonians. * Filan Knife: A trench knife you can use in a war. * M600 Grenade: A Simple Frag Grenade you can use to throw at an enemy. * M650 Mustard Gas Grenade: It's simple, you can throw it at the trenches to simulate the horrors of WW1. Military Vehicles * Ward-Class fighter * Anno-Class Bomber * Ayanama-Class Light Cruiser * Littern-Class Battle Cruiser * Ikaran-Class Destroyer * Murton-Class Submarine * Yui-Class Carrier * G-62 Light Tank * G-79 Heavy Tank * X-01 Ikarinami (Super-Heavy Tank) * Land Rover Mobile Battle Fortress (Gifted by the Lerniteans) * FMX-001 Humanoid Walker (The First Mecha to be made, came from a Deconstructive Mecha Anime Series) Appearanace of their population Military Uniforms The military uniforms typically resemble those of the Federal soldiers during the Mexican Revolution, with the color being Dark Blue in appearance. There are heavy troopers, armed with the M421 Light machine guns around. Civilians in appearance only Typically, the hair color consists of chestnut, blonde, red, and blue (if the Ayanama gene is dominant). Apparently the eye colors ranges from blue, golden and red (Same thing as above).Category:Monarchies Category:Nations